Uzumaki Naruto, Knight of Light and Darkness
by Itachifreak8271
Summary: Up for adoption.


"Believe it." - Normal talk

"**Believe it "- DemonTalking**

"_Believe it "- Thought_

**_"**Believe it "** - Revan communicating with Naruto telepathically_**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" -Techniques/skills

() Authors voice / usual use for brackets That I Can not Be Bothered to describe

Now Without Further ado, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. May I write more, Depending on the insight That You May all give me. Please give me constructive Criticism, AND NOT flames.

**Disclaimer: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic does not belong to me or I do not own Naruto. All I own is Some of the OC's that May Appear in this fic. The Naruto series Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But if it did belong to me. Sasuke Would Have Been Into more girls and Itachi Would Have Been a lot more badass. Also this is Shadowmage Infiltrator story I'm the translator**

****This is a Naruto crossover with Star Wars Kotor I.****

"Gaara!" Shouted Naruto after seeing the body of the young man lying on the floor, alternating his gaze to the man in black clothing with red clouds, who was sitting on the red-haired young."What are you doing there sleeping? Get up Gaara!"

The companions of the blonde looked at him with regret. One of them, a grey-haired man, tried to explain it to Naruto. "Do you not understand that Gaara is dead Naruto?"

Kakashi only managed to increase the wrath of the blonde. Deidara who was sitting on the corpse of Gaara only served as a catalyst of this wrath.

"Yes, yes, do you not understand that this weakling is dead?"Answered Deidara. "He is long gone."

The face of the blonde became even more animalistic with the provocation of the Deidara. Trademarks of his cheeks swelled, his fangs were accentuated, the edge of his eyes darkened and at the same time, turning red.

"Back up" Naruto threatened. "Return Gaara to us!"

* * *

><p>He woke up suddenly after this dream, but was it just a simple dream or another vision that occurs when you sleep just like many others? Really he did not know what it was that's what made him more uneasy. He had a tremendous urge to kill the young blonde who left him with much intrigue. The power of the young could compete with their own or, even, with one of the ancient great Lords.<p>

"That is certainly very intriguing "said a voice after reflecting a bit more about his dream or vision

"What is so intriguing Lord Revan "asked a woman beside him?

"Go to the room Bastila, and notify Canderous that he is in charge of the Star Forge" responded Lord Revan.

"Yes my Lord "answered Bastila doing reverence to the man who rose from his throne."My Lord, would you like me to accompany you?"

Revan simply denied her with a shake of his head and left the place in silence. Before leaving he stopped at the door.

"Bastila, I do not want you to bother me." ordered Revan. "Just go with Canderous and follow his every command."

"Okay my lord, I'll be off then" responded Bastila noting the journey of the masked man before the closing of the doors.

Already in his room Revan took off the hood of his cloak, showing a man of about 30 years old with brown hair to his shoulders and his eyes were iris yellow and white pupil that give a very sinister touch, reflecting a deep darkness that he has. He sat on the floor with his legs bent and his clasped hands resting on them, by adopting a posture of meditation. Deeply inhaling and then exhaling for relaxing his body and mind. He closed his eyes and began to breathe harmoniously as his mind blank, ready to return to a new vision of the young blonde.

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking at Deidara with deep hatred. After waking up the surprise, he turned to see two blonde with markings on the cheeks holding a sphere bluish in the hand of one of them, which rushed at Deidara screaming as he extended his hand with the blue field in it.<p>

"Rasengan!"He shouted attacking Deidara.

Acting quickly, without arms Deidara jumped on the huge white bird to avoid the attack, which was squarely on the back of the bird separating the head from the rest of the body easily.

Then the blonde performed a cross with his fingers."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! "He said that as two clones appeared to hold the head of the bird and made it fall on the branch of one of the many trees in the forest.

The Blondes begin to undo the head of the bird to find the corpse of Gaara which was lying just above. Deidara cautiously looked at the others, but did not realize that another blonde the one that appeared behind him and connected with a solid blow to the jaw. The young of red eye again performs the cross with your fingers, and this time four subjects appeared identical to him. Now five young people attached to Deidara who had no arms and threw him violently against the Earth, then they hit him with a series of blows, and now yes, hitting him with the blue field.

After dissipating the dust that came after the blue sphere, the Rasengan, connected, you can see that all that was left was the amorphous figure Deidara, but there was something strange about it, his remains seemed to be a type of clay, equal to the remains of the great white bird.

The clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto was surrounded by a sort of orange bubbles creating a kind of layer around his body, the orange layer begin to form a kind of ears on his head and two tails in the lower part of his back.

The blonde lifted his gaze and its factions were now even wilder, the look he displayed was a look of overflowing rage. He begin to sniff the area and his focus was on a bush just a few yards away from him. He adopted a bestial position, supporting his hands on the ground, just like a wild animal, but at that moment, they came to attack Naruto.

After Kakashi successfully placed the paper on Naruto, the orange layer around Naruto quickly dissipated and the factions of the blonde become normal. His eyes that were just red and eager for blood became a calm blue. The face of the blonde was weary, demonstrating that his previous state caused him some damage. Kakashi helped the young blonde to sit and watch with concern at the State of the young blonde.

"Naruto, are you doing okay?"Kakashi asked looking at the young man who was one-step away from falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>Revan lifted his head, now he was sure; it was a vision and not a simple dream. Thanks to his strong connection to the 'Force' was able to see the young blonde again.<p>

"So Naruto is his name" he said to himself while he was getting up. "He has some very special skills and his power in the 'Force' could be strong, but he could be unbeatable when that orange layer around him appears."

Revan was moving towards a window in his room. He carefully watched the vast universe in front of him, the millions of planets and stars decorating the dark place.

"I can feel your power; you just need someone to teach you how to use it" said Revan before he half turned to retire from his room.

In the room of command of the Star Forge, the only ship factory known in the Republic and the pride of the emerging Sith Empire and Lord Revan, was a man with white hair dress in a red and black armor. His face reflected that he was in many battles over the years, countless victories and the largest defeat, the fall of the Mandalorian Empire under the Republic forces commanded by the man who he swore loyalty to, Lord Revan in his days as a Jedi master.

To the left side of the man was a young beautiful woman with long, brown hair in a ponytail, with the classic braid characteristic of the Padawan in the left hand side. Their costumes were very similar to any Sith, the typical grey tunic with black, with the exception of the two pieces of cloth that they depart from the shoulders and reaching the floor, forming a layer cut in half, reflecting hid status as the most powerful Sith after Lord Revan.

On the right hand of the man in armor was the peculiar droid HK-47, killer staff of Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith. It has a humanoid shape, its color is coppery with a dull grayscale in the joints and as always, he carries his rifle blaster in your hands.

The two people and the drone noted with satisfaction the destruction of another ship of the Republic who tried unsuccessfully to flee to the hyper space.

"Every day they get more stupid "commented Bastila."It must be because their Commander is an idiot."

"I would not consider Carth Onasi an idiot" said Canderous. "He is a soldier that has witnessed major battles. We must consider his experience in battle."

"Question are you becoming more senile as you age, you bag of meat?" HK47 asked "I can end your suffering at any time. Do you want me to kill you, bag of meat?"

"As if you could "Canderous replied.

"Question/warning: would you like to see if I can or not, bag of meat?"HK said while pointing his rifle at Canderous.

"When do you want to handle this, piece of Tin" responded Canderous threatening it with his blaster.

Bastila simply sighed by the droid and Canderous behavior. How often did Revan have to tell them do not threaten to death?

"My Lord, I have excellent news," said Bastila. "We have destroyed yet another vessel of the Republic. Now their forces should be minimal. We should attack and eliminate those who oppose our empire."

Revan was silently looking at the remains of the destroyed ship, while ignoring the fire blaster Canderous and HK shot that got dangerously close to his head.

"Canderous, HK stop "ordered Revan while looking at the remains of the ship, referred to stop and come to the Lord Sith" Canderous, what do you think? Shall we attack?

"No "replied the Mandalorian."This has been very strange; they sent a ship to our position simply to be destroyed, not even trying to attack us.

"That's because they had no opportunity to do so," commented Bastila. "We already showed them our power.

"Statement: The only thing that shows is that you are a bag of dysfunctional meat "said HK" question: can I can kill her, my love?

HK aimed his blaster to the face of Bastila, while she called her light saber into the neck of the droid.

"No HK, do not kill her "responded Revan.

"Resigned statement: Understand master "said HK as he put down his blaster."Question can I kill someone for you."

"Not yet HK, when I need you to kill someone I will tell you " said Revan.

"Pleased statement: Thank you I love you, I look forward to kill a few sacks of meat for you " said HK.

Bastila was a little annoyed by the insult of the droid, and decided to intervene in the dialogue with her teacher.

"My Lord, what's wrong with attacking the resistance of the Republic?"asked Bastila.

"They sent a ship to be destroyed, but for what purpose, well there are two options, draw us into a trap, which would be more foolish yet because our military strength surpasses them, and the other option is to divert our attention from their true intentions " responded Revan.

"No doubt they want to mislead us, they know that if we make a direct attack we will pulverize the planet, or even the ability of Bastila, we would need to defeat them" added Canderous. "They must be planning something important."

"The Jedi are not idiots, but they are predictable," said Revan. "Canderous, send two squadrons to the planet of the Rakatas. Carth Onasi has the coordinates of the planet and the Jedi will try to convince the Rakatas to build them some weapon to destroy the Star Forge to teach them the mastery of the force. The Rakatas will be more than grateful since they are not a violent race therefore are not very interested in the dark side."

"Understand" said Canderous.

"Statement: Carth Onasi is becoming a great discomfort, my love "said HK" question: can I go with the squad and kill him and the Jedi?

"HK, you need not to go on a mission" said Revan.

"My Lord, what is so important that you have to go to deal with?"asked Bastila.

"I have to go to a very distant planet to look for my new apprentice" Revan said. "Bastila go with HK and prepare the Hebon Hawk, we will leave in 30 minutes."

"But my Lord, I do not think it is nece… "said Bastila, but was interrupted by Revan.

"Just do what I say Bastila; don't give me any lip" commanded Revan.

"Statement: The bag of meat needs me to remind her of her position, perhaps a shot from my blast will help her remember " commented HK again pointing his rifle at the face of an annoyed Bastila.

"Only do what I tell you "ordered Revan, as an annoyed Bastila began to retire followed by the droid. "HK, do not kill her. Do you understand?"

"Resigned statement: If my master "said HK." Auto question: master is a bag of meat, just as the others.

"I heard you HK" said Revan.

"Innocent question: Ehhh… did I say that aloud, master?"Asked HK.

"Yes you did" responded Revan.

"Clarification: Master, you are not a bag of meat even if it you are made of soft substances and water, and a blaster shot is enough to kill you. You are the master "said HK.

Canderous began to laugh and Revan only shook his head by the attitude of his assassin droid. Without wishing to continue discussing with his droid, he made a sign with the hand to withdraw. HK nodded and left in the direction of the landing site.

"That droid is quite entertaining" commented Canderous. "I never get tired of fighting with him."

"Sometimes I wonder why I programmed it that way" said Revan. "I only wanted a fair murderer, nothing more.

"Do I have the option to destroy it" said Canderous.

"And lose my best assassin, no thanks "said Revan "It must be very bored, but when I send it to train my new apprentice it will have quite some work.

"Are you actually going to search for an apprentice? What about Bastila? "asked Canderous.

"Bastila isn't cut out to be an apprentice" Revan replied. "This boy has much more potential than Bastila, I could even say that he has more potential to be better than me."

"Interesting" commented Canderous.

"It certainly is" added Revan. "Canderous, you're in charge of the Imperial forces. There is nobody who I can entrust the Star Forge with rather than you; you're my right hand man."

"I know" said Canderous. "Nobody is stupid enough to challenge me and try to take control of the Star Forge. I've earned the respect of all these young soldiers, if after all I was with many of them and I have led them to victorious battles, not as many as I would like to, but they have served to earn my place here."

"Are you trying to revive the glorious years of the Mandalorianas wars?"Asked Revan.

"In part, although the glory years were until you came along with your men and destroyed us "responded Canderous. " If it wasn't for you the Republic would be under the control of the Mandalore."

"I feel like having a aguado brewfest" laughed Revan

"Some time ago you did not tell jokes, Revan "commented the Mandalorian. "You must be excited about your future apprentice?"

"You do not know how much I am"answered Revan that as he put his right hand on the shoulder of Canderous "I commissioned my Canderous ship."

"Connection of your ship, Revan" Canderous responded to later give a sigh" every day you're more upset, know you? "Revan took only a couple of laughter "better go before the mate HK to Bastila, would be a waste to die not what you think?

"A great loss""responded Revan. "It sure is Canderous.

"You go get your boy" said Canderous smiling while he observed the remains of the ship orbiting Tatooine.

Already aboard the Hebon Hawk, Revan went to the room of navigation where Bastila was preparing the ship to leave.

"All ready?" He asked looking at the young Sith putting the final touches to the ship.

"All ready my Lord" answered Bastila without paying attention to Revan and pressing buttons to review over the systems.

"Are you angry, Bastila?"mused Revan. "You know that when we are alone you don't have to call me "My Lord".

"And you know perfectly well that I don't like how they humiliated me, my Lord "responded Bastila angrily. "Especially with Canderous, don't know why he has so much esteemed to the Mandalorian, my Lord.

"Canderous is my right hand and you know that "responded Revan. "He is a warrior and has much more experience in battle than I, his skills are always welcome. He is a wise man, Bastila, although he has no knowledge of the force does not mean that he is a useless person. Remember that he is a Mandalorian, you are not speaking of any race."

"This does not mean he gets to make me look like an idiot when I give you my opinion" she reproached putting down her foot to address to the masked Lord Sith. "Than that damn droid that threatens to kill me I despair. One day I will not support its threats and you will lose your precious droid."

"HK is special, you are not authorized to destroy it, as well as I authorized him not to kill you "said Revan. "All due respect, I do not make you an idiot, you do that yourself. You're still being impulsive and do not think before you speak."

"Impulsive, what is wrong with that? There is no excitement, when there is peace" stated Bastila.

"No, but think about it Bastila I did not win the war by making major attacks to the troops enemy, I won because I outsmarted my most dangerous enemies before making my attacks. You have to use the brain, sometimes it is better not to be hasty and think about things."

"I know, but… "Bastila said but was interrupted by Revan.

"But nothing, do not give me excuses because it demonstrates that you are and the weakness of a Sith is unforgivable, especially for someone in your position. If you show others that you are weak you will have dozens of Sith wanting your position and I'm not going to save you from the attacks."

"If my Lord " said Bastila

Bastila declared the discussion over with Revan and again focusing her attention on the Hebon Hawk navigation system. Revan, however, wanted to continue harassing the young Sith. Simply moving his fingers index and a half was enough to make a pull force capable of bringing Bastila towards him.

"My love, I cannot have you angry with me" smirked Revan as he ran his hands along the back, buttocks and thighs of Bastila. "You know that I don't like it when you ignore me."

"Not now Revan, let me complete the revision of the system " said desganada Bastila.

"You can finish that later, we do not need to hurry this will only take us a couple of hours."

"I do not feel like it" refused Bastila,

"As you wish" said Revan "I will go play Pazzak with HK "said Revan."These are the coordinates of the planet where we need to go. I want you course path and when we leave the hyper space spacecraft to orbit the planet at least a couple of days."

Bastila looked at the role and raised an eyebrow.

"Which planet is this?"She asked.

"Only limit yourself to do what I say" responded Revan leaving the navigation of the Hebon Hawk room to go to the rooms and play Pazzak with HK. At least his assassin droid always uploaded him in the mood.

* * *

><p>After a full day of a long and arduous walk, under the hot sun that raised the temperature of the desert of the country of the wind on the 45 ° Celsius, all the Shinobi of the Leaf were based around a campfire in the makeshift camp set up for the night after stopping Gai and Lee stupid race to Konoha. Young people are grateful to the always ready Maito Gai that he brought with him several pieces of sealed wood inside a parchament. Although the days in the desert of the country of the wind look like a damn hell by heat, the temperature at night fell strongly under zero degrees, creating a cold, which together with the wind, created a chill to the bone.<p>

After conducting a medical checkup to his sensei, Sakura came out of the storage room where they had Kakashi in there resting.

"Sakura, the always cheerful student of my rival Kakashi. How is my rival in his flame of youth?"Gai yelled at volume of 120 decibels, causing the others around him cover their ears with their hands.

"Gai-sensei, please do not yell like that again" begged Sakura. "Kakashi-sensei needs to rest to recover and if you keep screaming like that he will not be able to sleep."

"Sorry Sakura "said Gai speaking much more lower than usual. "I will try not to let my flame of youth burn to the top."

The people simply denied the eccentric attitude of the green beast of Konoha, while Lee was writing with tears in his eyes the teachings of his master. After some complaints by Tenten her master and companion, the group stayed silent and contemplated around the fire as if it were the most wonderful in the world. Each plunged into their thoughts, until a concerned Neji turned to one of his friends.

"Naruto what are you going to do now? Do you think you are safe; Akatsuki will come after you sooner or later."

Naruto looked at Neji and then sighed. He already expected this kind of question ever since they left Sunagakure.

"Fighting is the only thing I can do. I will not hide and wait for the Akatsuki to come after me. I am a Jinchuriki; the Wolverine condemned me to protect this village with my life. I will not leave so that Akatsuki is left with the Kyuubi. Gaara fought by Suna and it cost him his life. I will fight by Konohagakure, but I do not intend to die. I will beat them in front of everyone" smiled Naruto as he pointed to himself.

A sad smile adorned on the faces of everyone around. Neji, Tenten and Sakura lamented at the fate of their friend.

On the other hand, Gai and Lee began with the classic scene of the flame of youth of Naruto and his extravagant poses of good guys. The rest of the group simply ignored them. These two are a special case and it is better to leave them be, because they will never change.

After eating in silence, each went to their respective tents, except Sakura and Naruto who stayed because they had the first turn to guard everyone. The two were sitting in silence against the other with the stake in the middle of them. Sakura was concerned with the information that she received from Sasori, and much more by the State of her friend, she got up to sit beside him and cover them both with a blanket. The blonde looked confused and scared, after all Sakura has never been this nice to him, and her Super strength was something to consider. Before he could say something to her, Sakura looked at him with a frown.

"You want it or not, and if you touch me I will kill you" warned the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan, I am not a pervert," complained Naruto.

"And only if you knew "said Sakura supporting his head on the shoulder of the blonde "Do not think I really want to sleep with you, it's just that I have a cold."

The young people stayed there in silence looking at the fire. Naruto, tremblingly, lifted his left arm to hold Sakura by the shoulders and forge it even closer to him. The girl, instead of react violently as always, only outlined a smile and closed his eyes to relax a little more with the contact.

"So Sakura-chan? What do you think that Baa-chan will do now" asked Naruto timidly.

"What do you mean?"asked Sakura looking in his eyes.

"The Akatsuki is beginning to move," said Naruto. "They will soon come after me. I will probably have to go traveling with Ero-sennin. If I keep moving it will hinder the task of the Akatsuki find me, in addition the village will be more secure. If I'm in Konoha I will be an easy target and the village could be attacked as they attacked Suna. You know had it not been for Gaara, Sunagakure would have been destroyed by the explosion."

Sakura thought about it for a few moments before answering. While her mind was working as quickly as possible to answer the question of his partner noticed as Naruto attracts most to him, as if not to drop it, as if she was afraid to let him go.

"Do not worry Naruto "said Sakura. "We will help you defend the village if they attack. We will always be by your side."

Naruto outlined a smile. He leaned a little and kissed the young woman on her forehead.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled to the affection of her companion next to her and closed her eyes. She gradually began to lose consciousness, until she had fallen deeply asleep under the hug from the blonde that was looking at the fire.

After a couple of hours of watching the fire, Naruto began to turn a blind eye of fatigue and sleep. After a few minutes, he tried to stay alert but the fatigue defeated him and he fell asleep.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, surprised of the place where he was. He looked from left to right and the only thing he saw was the green grass of the plains where he was.

"Hello!"Shouted Naruto "Is someone here! Hi!"

He waited a couple of minutes for a response and after not receiving any; he shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his neck.

"Where am I?" He wondered "Hello! Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!"

Again, all he heard was the most resounding silence.

"Where is everyone?" Wondered Naruto while he crossed the plain. "I hope that someone here will tell me where I am at."

After walking through what seemed hours through the plain, Naruto came to a river where he dipped his face in and took a bit of water to cool off and then he tended on the lawn exhausted and exasperated.

"Where the fuck am I?"Shouted an annoyed Naruto " Will you guys come out this is not funny, Sakura-chan, Neji, Tenten! Will someone tell me where I am?"

Again, Naruto did not receive a reply. Naruto let out his frustration by hitting a nearby rock with his fists trying to destroy it. He stopped after hearing a strange noise from the forest to the other side of the River.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

He began racing on the river and delved into the woods dodging branches and shrubs while he was with the senses to the maximum in the case of any ambush. He reached a clearing in the forest where the entrance to a cave. He stopped in front of the cave and took a kunai to slowly approaching the entrance.

"Come" said a strange voice coming from inside the cave. "Follow my voice if you want to find where you are young one."

Naruto breathed in, exhaled to relax, and entered the cave. He walked for a few minutes in the dark place by pressing the kunai with every noise that he listened until he saw a hooded man sitting on a rock.

**_"Finally, you are here Uzumaki Naruto"_**said the hooded man.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? Where are we? Where are my friends? "Asked Naruto intrigued and annoyed with the stranger.

**_"Who am I? That is not important for now,"_** responded the masked man. **_"How do I know your name? You will know the answer to that in due time, where are we? That you should know the answer, after all this is your mind."_**

"My mind?" Asked Naruto. "This is not my mind.

**_"Why do you say that?"_**

"My mind has form of sewers, and I don't see that damned kitsune," retorted Naruto.

THE man started to laugh.

**_"You're right"_** smiled the masked man. **_"This is not your mind, this is a representation that I created by using the 'Force' to communicate with you."_**

"Who you are and why do you want to communicate with me?"Asked Naruto "I know you're not the Kyuubi but I feel something strange something sinister about you, but at the same time something... I don't know what it is… but it isn't something good. What is this 'Force' you speak of?

"**_You have potential Naruto, much potential. As I told you that I will not even tell you who I am, it will come the moment in which you will know, but not yet. With regard to the 'Force', the 'Force' is everything. The force is our master and at the same time, it is our slave. Every living being has the power but only a few can feel it and use it. The force is an ambiguous concept and no one understands the 'Force' in its entirety. With the strength one can move objects simply desire to do it, jump heights that ordinary people only dream of achieving, run at impressive speeds, control people's own free will, heal your allies and kill your enemies. As you said Naruto strength is everything."_**

Naruto was silently watching the masked man, somewhat confused with what he has just heard.

"What you said sounds strange, but my instincts tell me that you are telling the truth, I don't know why, but I'm confused."

**_"You are still young Naruto, which means that you have developed the ability to feel"answered _**the masked man. "**_The ability of the 'Force' allows you as its name suggests to feel strength, feel if a person is lying or not and much more, I think that you could call it a sixth sense. What you said sounds logical because it is a new concept for you, but thanks to your ability to feel the force you know that I tell the truth."_**

"But also you could be lying, as you said that the 'Force' can control some people "said Naruto.

_**"Yes you are right young Naruto, you are quite right"**_ smirked the masked man. _**"As my mastery of the force is strong I could be lying to you, but it is not the case. It is time that I go young Naruto, but I have a few tasks for you."**_

"A few tasks for me."

**_"Actually it is two tasks to be precise"_** replied the man. **_"It would be better if you talk to that demon inside of you because it will tell you more about the Force. Another task is that after talking with him, I want you to try to move things through the Force. I will not tell you how to do it; I want you to focus because the answers will come by themselves. I would start to say that you try to move small objects because it will be easier. If you can do what I ask of you, we will talk about it more young Naruto. Until then."_**

The masked man began to fade away slowly leaving Naruto the only one inside the cave. After a few moments everything went black.

Naruto opened his eyes to feel that someone was on his shoulder. He lifted his gaze and saw that Neji was in front of him.

"Naruto, it is high time that we start "said Neji. "Wake up Sakura and let's begin to pack things up."

Naruto nodded and began to move Sakura who lazily opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"Sakura asked.

"The sun is about to set in a few minutes, Sakura-chan "said Naruto. "We have to resume the trip to Konoha."

"Ok" said Sakura yawning while she was getting up. "I'll see how Kakashi-Sensei is doing, and then we will start."

Naruto nodded and turned to search in his backpack in silence. Ignoring Gai and Lee who began to perform pushups shouting about the flame of youth as Neji and Tenten covered their face with their hand because of the embarrassment. The blonde took his backpack and began to revise its content looking for something to eat.

"That was the strangest dream" thought Naruto.

**_"It wasn't a dream young Naruto, at least not completely" _**said a voice identical to the mask man in the cave **_"don't forget to speak with your partner, he will answer some of the questions you may have."_**

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise and began to look around drawing the attention of Neji and Tenten.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"Asked Tenten.

"No there's nothing, I simply thought I heard something strange "responded Naruto hastily giving his trademark smile.

"Neji, it will be better if you verify; there may be someone close by" said Tenten as Neji activated his Byakugan to observe the close perimeter. After a quick scan of the area Neji deactivate the Byakugan and shook his head.

"I don't know that what's going through your head Naruto, but there is nothing around, perhaps you are going crazy or you are listening to the ghosts of the desert" joked Tenten.

"Ghost of… the… desert" said Naruto with white eyes in shock and sweating of nervousness.

Neji and Tenten smiled and started to laugh by the reaction of the blonde who looked nervously in all directions.

"Naruto, I do not see why you are even bothered by "responded Sakura coming out of the tent where Kakashi slept" I do not know how you still believe in ghost you aren't a child anymore."

* * *

><p>In the Hebon Hawk, Lord Revan was in his room meditating. He opened his eyes and a smile adorned on his face. At that moment Bastila entered the room and arched an eyebrow as she saw him like this.<p>

"What is it Revan?" curiously asked Bastila.

"My future apprentice will be very powerful and will bring glory to the Sith Empire and will help with the extermination of the Jedi" replied Revan.

"Why do say you that?"responded Bastila.

"We will be going to a planet that is unknown to the Republic and the Sith Empire" said Revan. "I have found a young apprentice who is able to use to us the 'Force' to contact me through his dreams without any kind of training."

"This should not be possible "said an impressed Bastila. "He shouldn't be able to do that."

"I know I thought the same thing to," said Revan. "My intention was to try to speak of the force, but I didn't wait long enough to engage into a conversation with the kid."

"What makes you think that he will be a Lord Sith?"asked Bastila. "How do we know that after learning of the 'Force' he will join the dark side?"

"Bastila, he will not join either side" said Revan."When I was able to reach him by the means of the 'Force', I could see various parts of his past. During his childhood he met only suffering and hatred. Everyone rejected him in his village; less than four people liked him until he became what his people call a "shinobi" where little by little he began to gain a few friends. The most important person in his life was killed when he was a little younger. The second most important person betrayed him leaving him on the brink of death. Despite all his suffering he still wants to protect people who hate him and ignore him and still want to save those who betrayed him."

"Then why would you like to take this boy as your apprentice" retorted Bastila. "It is obvious that he will not be a good Sith."

"In any other circumstance I would agree with you, but the young Naruto" smiled Revan

"So his name is Naruto?"Asked Bastila.

"That is his name "nodded Revan. "The young Naruto has a partner that has a large connection. His companion is a being of pure evil, a powerful being with a lust for blood and destruction that I had never felt. Apparently the young Naruto and his partner are one only or are in the process of being so. It is as if two entities inhabited the same body. The young Naruto is a compassionate being that seeks to protect and the other being is a malicious, "beast" who just want to annihilate anyone or thing crossing in their way."

"Why do you say that this Naruto will not take a side" commented Bastila.

"For the moment "said Revan. " Yes the young Naruto has a desire to protect but at the same time he will destroy anyone who dawns those who want to damage his friendships, although many times he has been merciful and that almost cost him his own life. With proper training, the young Naruto will be able to overcome his weaknesses and as the days pass the young Naruto and this "beast" will fuse, thus forming a being of unparalleled power."

"He is so unique?"smiled a skeptical Bastila.

"He is, unmatched "replied Revan. "Now the young Naruto is powerful and has skills that I have never seen, but he has no chance against me. To give a comparison, the young Naruto could fight an apprentice of my age and they both would die."

"What he is so young?"Responded Bastila.

"He is quiet young "said Revan. "But he is no longer a child. The young Naruto would not be able to receive training from the Jedi Academy in Dantoine because of his age, but he can join the Sith Academy on Korriban. But for now let us talk about the young Naruto, about how much time before we will reach the planet? I would like to explore the planet a bit and know something about the planet prior to my meeting with the young Naruto."

"We should be coming out of the hyper space in thirteen hours" responded Bastila.

"Enough time for us my love" said Revan standing and walking towards the bed.

"Am I still annoying Revan" said Bastila with a sharper tone and facing the wall to make it difficult for Revan to see her mischievous smile.

Revan gave her a half-round and a hand gesture that attracted Bastila towards him. With his left arm he surrounded her waist and embraced her strong and possessively, with his right hand, he lifted her chin to give her a passionate kiss. Little by little they cut the kiss and Revan supported the front in his beloved Bastila.

"I love that you make it so difficult" smirked Revan.

"I know my love" told Bastila that rushed on Revan to kiss it with brilliance.

* * *

><p>The Group of Konoha Shinobi's conducted a new stop for the night, but this time it was in the domains of the country of the fire after running all day and stopping briefly for a few meals of not more than five minutes. They stopped in a small course in the forest big enough to place the tents and lit a fire at the Center for food preparation. After dinner, the group of Shinobis, with the exception of Kakashi who was resting within a tent, sat around the bonfire to talk, but Naruto remained silent to the strangeness of the others.<p>

"What is wrong my cheerful Naruto, your flame of youth does not shine like usual " commented the abominable man in green spandex Maito Gai.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you are a lot quieter today than usual," added Lee.

"There is nothing, I was just thinking about something that Ero-sennin told me during my training " lied Naruto to stop the issue of side "_I have to find a way to separate me from them a moment to be able to contact the Kyuubi._

"Why do you grieve my cheerful Naruto?"Asked Gai.

"I was just thinking about how to improve a Jutsu" said Naruto. "I was thinking about how to perform the Rasengan and Osama Rasengan without the help of a Kage Bunshin."

"Ah, a Naruto that's shame, because I have no idea how to use the Rasengan" said Gai. "Perhaps when my rival Kakashi recovers he can help you with your little problem."

"_Yes, I can now mislead them,"_ thought Naruto and smiled to Gai "I think I have the solution" he said standing and scratching the back of his neck "in fact I will practice it right now before I forget."

"Naruto don't be irresponsible," said Sakura "It is better that you rest and tomorrow when we get to Konohagakure you can practice. We have been running all day."

"Sakura-chan, I have enough energy to train about 200 Kage Bunshin and then continue running to Konoha" said Naruto. "Don't worry about me."

Without waiting for an answer Naruto delved into the forest walking quietly, once achieved a proper distance so that the others do not suspect, the blonde created a Kage Bunshin to help him practice with the Rasengan and ran away more still trying to get out of the range of Neji's Byakugan.

After running about twenty kilometers Naruto stopped and sat down so he could meditate. With calm breaths he began to clear out his mind of all thoughts. When he finally did he appeared in front of the cage of the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi" said Naruto seriously looking at the huge and impressive Kitsune which opened one of his eyes to look at his jailor. "We have to talk."

The Kyuubi smiled ominously already knowing the subject that Naruto wanted to talk about.

**"I was wondering when you were going to come boy**" said Kyuubi, it was surprisingly not an aggressive tone that Naruto was accustomed to receiving.

"Do you know what I have come to talk to you about already" asked the blonde surprised and confused at the same time.

**"Of course, I can see your thoughts and feel your emotions"** said the Kyuubi. **"I know that you are looking for answers about what the masked man said to you."**

"How do you know that?"Asked an intrigued Naruto.

**"You don't listen well do you, I told you I can see your thoughts and feel your emotions,** **thanks to me you were able to talk with the masked man as being locked up inside of me you've developed skills of the 'Force' but it still not have manifested itself. One of them is the ability to feel the 'Force' and the other is telepathy."**

"Do telepathy? What is that? "Asked Naruto.

**"It is the ability to communicate mentally with others" **replied the Kyuubi. "**It is much simpler if two people who developed telepathy to communicate, so that you could speak with Revan.**

Kyuubi noted the confusion in the face of Naruto and responded to the blonde's question before he could ask it.

**"Revan is the masked man who spoke to you through your dream" **said Kyuubi. **"He is a powerful being, he is skillful using both the bright side and dark side, although his power is much more inclined toward the dark side and that's why you felt something sinister from him when they talked.**

"The bright side? And the dark side? What do you mean?" Asked Naruto.

**"Force, as Revan said, is everything; it is the energy that is created by all things, even between a rock, Earth and living beings. It is all around us, the energy of the universe "said** the Kyuubi **"The force can be divided into a light side, where the user blocks his or her emotions like fear and hatred by using the 'Force' for peaceful purposes. The shining side of the force is concentrated in the ideals of good and justice. A follower of the side of light lives in harmony with the world around him, acting with wisdom and logic rather than anger and unfair trial. The dark side uses their emotions, and feeds on them for the use of force, especially the passion. The dark side of the force is aligned with evil and hate and is much easier to use than the light side. But all what I said on the sides is false."**

"That's wrong?".

**"So it is, the force is everything, it is neither good nor bad, simply the user's strength determines its purpose" **said Kyuubi. **"Thousands of years ago it came to this planet by one group of humans who used force and were called Jedi. They used the shining side of the force and said that it was heresy before succumbing to the powers which generated emotions through force. They were those who taught me about the force, the morons said that I was a monster of evil and I ended up devouring them all."**

"That doesn't explain how you know about the force "said Naruto massaging his temple."I still do not understand your ability to learn everything knows that the person or demon that you devour.

**"Hahaha**" laughed Kyuubi **"That's just one of my many qualities after I devour them, I learned about the force and started to use it, since I am a demon my powers turned quickly to the dark side. But now let us talk about you. What will you do boy?"**

"I don't know "said Naruto. "The force intrigues me and I want to learn more about, but something tells me to ignore this Revan but there is also something that tells me to listen to it."

**"Boy, well you make your decision to learn from Revan or not "said** Kyuubi. **"As you know I am a being of evil and thus my powers are inclined to the dark side, but you are a being of pure heart, having suffered so much in your life and still want to protect those who have hurt you, but believe me that for your sake and for the mine that must change.**

""What do you mean?"asked Naruto.

**"The cursed seal that made you a great Wolverine is intended to merge" **said the Kyuubi practically spitting when he said "Wolverine". **"As time goes on you'll win my chakra and part of my instincts and at the same time I am earning part of your skills. By this fusion we will experience, you could say that I am less evil than before and therefore I have been a peculiar power the shining side of the force.**

"What?"

**"Visions**" replied the Kyuubi. "**I have had several visions of what could be your future and all of them lead to the destruction at an early age. None of them had you fulfilling your dream of becoming Hokage, none of them had you having a family, none of them had you being recognized by others, all of them had you being betrayed and falling dead under the hand of who you thought was your best friend."**

"Sasuke" muttered a resigned Naruto, not showing any surprise to the words of Kyuubi.

**"So he is the boy**" confirmed Kyuubi. **"The boy that you thought was your brother in all but blood but he wants to put an end to your life and mine. I know that deep inside you know that your promise to bring him back to Konoha without you dying or him is stupid**.

"Jiraiya-sama also told me the same "commented Naruto in a low voice. "That my promise was stupid and didn't make any sense, but I never wanted to believe it. I promised Sakura-CHAN that I would bring him back so that she could be happy.

"**Stupid!"**shouted Kyuubi whipping his head against the bars of the cage. "**Is it worth losing your life to see that woman in the arms of another man? What about your family, you've always dreamed of having a family and living happy for the rest of your life, do not tell me that it is a lie because I can see your dreams!**

"I will never break a promise especially to Sakura-chan!"

**"Foolish little child "responded** Kyuubi staring hard at Naruto. "Naruto** it is time that you start to think about yourself and not others, and if that means breaking a silly promise in order to see another day, to see your children grow, see the birth to your grandchildren and die quietly so be.**

"Since when you do care so much about me?"asked Naruto. "Would you say all of this if I ripped this seal off of your cage, so you can finally be free?"

Kyuubi and Naruto looked in the eyes of each other and smiled.

**"I know you're not stupid as you want everyone to believe you are"** said Naruto. **"My chances of being free is slipping away every day and you are not going tear the seal off. The speed with which the label is that we are going merges in two or three years it will be impossible to escape and in five years we will be one, or when you turn 23 already you will not be a Jinchuriki, you will be a new being and will have absorbed all my knowledge and skills."**

"Is that when I will be the new Kyuubi" said Naruto.

"**Hahahaha **"laughed Kyuubi. "**No boy, you will be a completely different entity; you will not be immortal like me. But you will be a true shinobi, someone that will reach heights that no human has been reached."**

"I do want to be the best."

**"Good boy"** smiled the Kyuubi. **"You have passed my test, now... to begin your training in the powers of the 'Force', Uzumaki Naruto. You will be the closest thing a man or any other deadly race that can reach a God. You will have the power to kill anyone who dares to stand in your way but. When you reach that State you will be able to become a Hokage or convert Konoha into ashes. So, what do you prefer, to die for a stupid promise to bring back a traitor who strives in nailing a kunai in anyones heart in order to achieve power, or practically become a Kami and live quietly until you are old and achieve everything you have dreamed of in your life. You get to decide boy."**

"I..."said a hesitant Naruto who had his eyes closed and immersed in an internal conflict.

**"Decide what you want to do with your life**" said Kyuubi. "**This will be the decision that will change your life forever, so you decide, do you want to be killed by a traitor in order to fulfill a promise or have everyone show respect for you and be happy.**

"I... would like to be happy" mused Naruto as he was tightening the cuffs and the Kyuubi smiled in satisfaction "I am fed up of being the idiot who everyone looks down on, I have had enough of that, I am tired of helping people who don't care about. I would like to fulfill my dreams, my own goals and no longer be the bitch of the morons of the Council of Konoha. I want to be strong, I want to be powerful so that no one else would dare say "there goes the devil" or "there goes that damned kitsune" no I want them to say "there goes Uzumaki Naruto". I want to be respected, and I want everyone to fear me."

The Kyuubi started to laugh out loud after the response of Naruto. At last the child who was playing shinobi games had died and went on to become a vengeful monster in a matter of seconds.

Naruto nodded looking at the Kyuubi with determination, which just increased the smile of the Kitsune.

**A/N: For those who played Star Wars Kotor I or read comics Civil War Star Wars characters will be known, for which I do recommend that you play the Kotor and try to finish as a Sith because this is what this crossover is based on. I finished the game as a Sith and Jedi, and like all Star Wars games where you can choose your side it is more fun to be a Sith.**


End file.
